Aunt Sophia
by hogwarts-is-frozen
Summary: Elsa had never really liked her Aunt Sophia's visits. For one thing, she wasn't very nice, no matter what Elsa did the woman never smiled at her, and she was always trying to tell her what to do. And then the accident happened... AU one-shot where Elsa and Anna have an aunt that drastically favours Anna.


**This was a prompt someone sent me on tumblr; a AU set in canon-verse.**

 _ **'So um prompt 5 year old Anna and 8 year old Elsa They're aunt is visiting the castle and they're aunt doesn't like little Elsa Elsa's always friendly then the aunt glares at her and huffs then leaves while she loves Anna while she's here Elsa over hears her aunt saying she's strange and there is something wrong with her and more evil things then Elsa goes back and Anna hears her sister crying and sniffing then she cheers her up'**_

 **So here was my response XD**

* * *

Elsa had never really enjoyed her aunt Sophia's visits. For one thing, she wasn't very nice, no matter what Elsa did the woman never smiled at her, and she was always trying to tell her what to do.

"Sit up straight."

"Stop fidgeting!"

"Do not laugh at the dinner table, it's unlady like."

Mama and papa never told her to stop, but they always said nice things about Elsa to her, and they always gave Elsa extra dessert and kisses if she was polite. It helped that the woman didn't often travel to see her brother and his wife.

Elsa had even tried impressing her aunt with her magic. Papa had warned her that aunt Sophia might not like it, but _everyone_ liked watching Elsa play with her magic. The second she let the snowflakes burst from her palm, the woman had made a sound like a cat getting its tail stepped on and told her to stop it. Elsa never used her magic in front of her aunt ever again, even when Anna asked her to.

Nothing was good enough for aunt Sophia when it came to Elsa, but Anna, Anna was her favourite.

Every time she came to Arendelle, she would fawn over her youngest niece, telling her how pretty she was and bringing her the best presents. One time she gave Anna a beautiful hand-painted china doll, and all she brought for Elsa was a new pair of stockings, that didn't even fit.

Elsa had been mad at first, trying not to cry because she was seven and a half years old now, which meant she was big girl, and big girls didn't cry when their aunts were mean. But right after, Anna had run over to her big sister, showing her the new doll before grabbing her hand and pulling her to their room so they could play together. She didn't even say thank you. It had taken all of Elsa's will power not to stick out her tongue at her aunt, Anna still liked her the best.

And then the accident happened.

Elsa had secretly hoped that aunt Sophia wouldn't want to come back, if she didn't like Elsa before she was bound to like her even less now. But no such luck.

She spent most of her aunt's trip hiding in her room. Even though it had been a year since Elsa had last seen the miserable woman, Elsa just didn't think she could handle her aunt's criticism _and_ the overwhelming guilt that choked her whenever she caught sight of Anna's white strand of hair. However, Elsa was forced to leave the security of her bedroom when papa told her she was expected to join them for dinner.

Aunt Sophia didn't respond when Elsa greeted her, – even when she curtseyed like her tutor had taught - instead she simply glared at Elsa down her long nose. The girl hadn't really cared, she was just happy her aunt hadn't yelled at her.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as Elsa had thought it would be. Elsa sat quietly in her seat and for the most part everyone left her alone, all content to listen to Anna ramble about her day. Elsa had been thinking about which book she was going to read that night when Anna asked aunt Sophia if she liked her new hair style.

Instantly, the entire atmosphere of the room turned tense and everyone froze. Elsa felt tears prickle behind her eyes and suddenly she didn't feel well. The young princess had to fight the urge to run away, but she knew it would make her parents upset with her, so instead she hunched her shoulders and began playing with the material of her gloves.

"It's lovely, Anna dear," she answered her youngest niece sweetly. Her gaze quickly flicking to Elsa before she pursed her lips and turned her attention to her brother.

"Agdar, have you given any more thought to the letter I wrote you last month?"

Elsa didn't see the shadow that slipped over her father's face at his sister's question or the way her mother tightened her grip on her cutlery, but Anna did. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she suddenly wish she'd worn something warmer.

Anna looked from her aunt, to her papa, back to her aunt again. What did a letter have to do with her hair? Why did her parents look so angry? And why was Elsa acting like she was in trouble?

"My answer remains the same, Sophia." His tone was abrupt and left no room for argument.

The woman pursed her lips and she sighed. "Be reasonable, Agdar. I know you think keeping her among normal people is acceptable but I don't think you have completely thought this through. This is _dangerous_ and when people get wind of what is going on here in the castle, there will be a mob at your gate. No one will accept this, especially if you insist on allowing- "

"Enough!"

Anna jumped when papa slammed his hand on the table. He looked _really_ angry now and mama looked like she did when Anna had fallen off her pony – scared but worse. The screech of chair legs against the floor was the only warning they had before Elsa tore out of the room mumbling something to herself over and over again.

"You forget yourself, Sophia, and I will hear no more of this!" Papa roared.

"Anna honey, go to your room." Anna blinked at her mother for a few moments before jumping down from her chair and following Elsa out of the room.

Utterly confused and a little frightened by her father's outburst, Anna made her way to her bedroom, even though it wasn't even dark out yet. Had she said something wrong?

She was still trying to figure out what had happened when she walked past Elsa's door, but quickly turned around. Maybe Elsa would know.

Anna raised her hand to knock but stopped before her little fist could make contact. She could hear something coming from the other side of the wood, and eager to find out what it was, pressed her ear to the keyhole.

It sounded like… crying. Elsa was crying! Anna sprinted to her bedroom.

Elsa pressed her face deeper into her pillow - not caring that she was probably leaving tear and snot stains in the fabric. It hurt, it hurt so much. It felt like someone was squeezing her chest until it hurt even to breath.

 _'Among normal people.'_

 _'Dangerous.'_

 _'Mob at the gate.'_

Without looking, Elsa knew that her powers were upset too. She could feel the snowflakes in her hair and the blankets beneath her had become stiff.

It wasn't until an hour later that Elsa calmed enough to sit up, eyes puffy and cheeks coated with frozen tears. Looking around, Elsa sighed heavily at the sight of her frost-covered bed, though she was relieved to see it had stopped snowing.

Peeking over the edge of her bed to see if the ice had made it to the carpets Elsa caught sight of something at the bottom of her door.

She was surprised to find it was a piece of paper with her name on it. Picking it up, Elsa saw it was a drawing of a very ugly woman in a cage, and two girls – one, a blonde with tears on her face and the other, a frowning redhead – that looked like they might be hugging next to it. Elsa giggled when she realized that the imprisoned woman was her aunt, recognizing her by the bright red spectacles drawn on her face. At the bottom of the page in crude writing was the signature, _Anna_.

The ache in her chest disappeared as Elsa stared down at the drawing, and to her surprise when she turned back around, the room had thawed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) This was a little upsetting to write because the thought of anyone making Elsa feel like a monster gives me unpleasant emotions. Thank god Elsa doesn't actually have an aunt like this.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
